


Jenna-Louise Drunken Texting

by neil4god



Series: Arresting Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, OFC - Freeform, Underage Drinking, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna-Louise has perhaps had too much to drink, the tequila might have been the tipping point, or in all fairness the second beer could have just been too much for her. All she cares about right now though is that Stiles her beautiful brilliant Stiles is not at the end of year party. Her entire one year plan is ruined.</p><p>Or Jenna-Louise is very very drunk and decides that texting Stiles (since she can't find the talk button) is a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenna-Louise Drunken Texting

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, it's all in text so I'm not too sure how well that's going to work, but it's only something small and cracky anyway.

  
1:15am Unknown Number:  
Have dinner with me?  


1:16am Stiles:  
Peter are you watching Sherlock Holmes again?  


1:18am Unknown Number:  
Not Peter silly  


1:20am Stiles:  
Then who?  


1:21am Unknown Number:  
You no who  


1:29am Stiles:  
Hint?  


1:30am Unknown Number:  
Ur so pretty  


1:33am Stiles:  
Eh thanks r u drunk?  


1:42am Unknown Number:  
ickle bit  


1:44am Stiles:  
k tell me ur name nd go 2 bed  


1:45am Unknown Number:  
k ur bed?  


1:46am Stiles:  
No. ur bed  


1:47am Unknown Number:  
Wit u?  


1:50am  
Stiles:  
There's already sum1 in my bed. Srsly who is this?  


1:52am  
Unknown Number:  
Derek woofs u  


1:52am Stiles:  
Ok  


1:55am Unknown Number:  
I luv u  


2:01am Stiles:  
Thanx. Nite  


2:03am Unknown Number:  
Don’t leave me!! I wanna hav ur babies  


2:06am Stiles:  
Drunk r not that was weird. Dude u r so gonna freak out in the morning wen u read these  


2:08am Unknown Number:  
Nah uh luv u  


2:11am Stiles:  
Howd u get my number?  


2:12am Unknown Number:  
Steald it  


2:14am Stiles:  
U stole my numbr frm were?  


4:17am Unknown Number:  
pretty curly one  


2:18am Stiles:  
Isaac? U stole his fone?  


2:21am Unknown Number:  
only a little  


2:23am Stiles:  
Dude dats not cool  


2:28am Unknown Number:  
Do u luv me?  


2:31am Stiles:  
I dunno who u r  


2:33am Unknown Number:  
I had a plan!  


2:35am Stiles:  
Cool I luv those  


2:35am Unknown Number:  
2 make u luv me  


2:39am Stiles:  
k that was creepy shit I hope I wasn’t like that with Lydia  


2:40am Unknown Number:  
ur betr than Lydia  


2:41am Stiles:  
Dude u clearly don’t know me  


2:41am Unknown Number:  
Not a dude! Isa girl!  


2:43am Stiles:  
alrite watsur name then?  


2:44am Unknown Number:  
u dnt even no who I am  


2:45am Stiles:  
have sum coffee  


2:47am Unknown Number:  
luv u saved u plice were mean  


2:52am Stiles:  
wat?  


2:54am Unknown Number:  
stold my laptop  


2:55am Stiles:  
wait r u my alibi?  


2:56am Unknown Number:  
ur dads a jerk!  


2:58am Stiles:  
yeah he is but thanks for saving me :)  


2:58am Unknown Number:  
had 2 mom says I cnt marry criminal  


2:59am Stiles:  
ur mom sounds smart  


2:59am Unknown Number:  
she dosnt like u  


3:01am Stiles:  
mayb u shud get sum sleep  


3:01am Unknown Number:  
but ur wake  


3:03am Stiles:  
il be awake 2moro 2  


3:03am Unknown Number:  
realy?  


3:05am Stiles:  
yep lol, we cud have coffee?  


3:07am Unknown Number:  
awesum  


3:07am Stiles:  
Jenna-Louise this is Derek stop txting my boyfriend and go to sleep!  


3:10am Stalker:  
Shit sry Derek


End file.
